


A Part of Something

by KInviere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KInviere/pseuds/KInviere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Emma and Hook search for Henry in Neverland, they might find more than they expected. Maybe themselves, maybe even each other. Rating for some language and fun in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then You Can Live

Then you can live.   
The words were almost enough to make him take it back. Almost. But Hook had promised Emma he’d do whatever it took to find her son, and he still wanted to be considered a man of his word, a man with a code, a man worthy of trust. He had a chance to start over and no bloody reptilian demon was going to stand in his way of that.   
But that didn’t mean he was going to sit and listen to the monster rewrite history over dinner on the very deck where the event had taken place. “Fucking accident. Maybe we’ll have another ‘accident’ before this venture is over.”  
Though, there wasn’t much point to thoughts such as these. Hook wouldn’t betray his new allies and thus couldn’t hurt the crocodile. So he shut himself away to fume in his quarters. Maybe this was the best way he could help. He would make sure they were on the right course, and then hide away where he couldn’t be a problem.   
Hook had just slumped down in his bed when he heard a knock at the door.  
“Sorry, very busy with… mapping…and other… captain’s duties.”  
“Come on, Hook. You’re gonna have to do better than that.”  
“Emma?” Hook said, trying to mask his bewilderment with a slight confusion. He had thought that she would be glued to her parents, her family, especially at a time like this. So what was she doing below deck at his door?  
“No, Tinkerbelle. Yes it’s me. So are you going to open the door and let-”  
But she was cut short when a rather disgruntled Hook pulled the door open just enough to slump against the frame. He was fuming beneath the surface, that much was obvious, and Emma was pretty sure she knew why. This was the side of Hook that he hated about himself, so she was going to have to push him to open up, to reveal himself. Emma fought back the giggle that almost escaped as roles reversed. She hoped she had succeeded in looking less pathetic when she was going for put out.   
“Shouldn’t make jokes about that lass, I might have come out sword brandished. Fairies are, well…” Hook trailed off with a smirk.  
“Sword brandished, huh? So… Enemy or lover?” Emma quirked her eyebrow, a smirk of her own planted firmly on her lips. She was going to get through this door if she had to knock him out to do so. Once Emma Swan set out to do something, she didn’t let anything stand in her way, least of all the sulky pirate she had come to help.  
“Enemy, definitely,” Hook said with a snigger. “If you have half a mind, you don’t get involved with the likes of fairies: Fickle things with vicious mean streaks. Nothing to be jealous of, darling,” he added with a wink.  
“Jealous? Oh no. No, no, no. I was just trying to be supportive, that’s all.”  
“Supportive?” She had just lost the father of her child, could have died saving the town, and then had her son kidnapped by the same people who killed his father. Was there still someone in any world who was really this selfless?  
“Yeah, I, well… I know that you have sacrificed a lot today. Your whole life’s purpose, actually. And you are doing so to save my kid. So I figure, the least I can do is make sure you are ok.” Emma watched his face carefully, looking for signs of… gratitude, irritation, entertainment, something. But he stayed neutral. “Why exactly are you doing this, Hook?”  
“It’s the right thing to do, and…” How could he finish that? He could tell her it was for Bae’s memory, but she would know he was not telling the whole truth. He could say he wanted redemption, but the same would be true. He could tell her the whole truth: that he wanted a family, hers in particular. He settled for, “and I wanted to prove I could be a part of something. That I could fight for the right things for once. It’s been a long time, but I was once a very different man with a different set of values. I want to try to be him again. Otherwise, life isn’t worth living.”  
Emma knew he wasn’t lying. Dancing around something, yes. Lying, no. “I have every faith that you can be him again. But you are going to need to let others help you if you want to be a part of something.” Emma smiled, and placed a hand on his crossed forearms, “will you let me help you?”  
She was so warm and gentle when she wanted to be. He gave a half smile and nodded, more to himself than as a response. But he stepped aside and gestured for Emma to enter.  
Emma hesitated for a moment, and then walked in like she owned the place.   
It was beautiful, larger than she’d expected. It reminded her of a hotel suite. Well, a suite at a pirate themed hotel. But it had a living area, a desk with maps strewn across the surface, a dining table, and behind a curtain, Emma could just see the shadow of a four-post bed. Being captain had its perks.  
Emma walked around the main area, taking in her surroundings as she traced her fingers over the maps. “He shouldn’t have said that. About Milah,” Emma said as her wandering hands uncovered a drawing of a beautiful dark haired woman. The parchment was excellently preserved, save the creases where it had been folded and unfolded through the years. “This is her, isn’t it?”  
Hook nodded. Why was it that he wasn’t bothered as she rifled through his memories, let alone his things?   
“She’s beautiful,” Emma looked up to gauge her approach. Hook stayed stoic, eyes cast downward, but Emma could tell by the dark stormy color they had taken on that she should try another method. “She’d be proud, you know. What you are doing for her grandson. She’d know better than anyone how hard this is.”  
“Lass, please don’t. You don’t have to try to understand what this is like. Milah is gone. She can’t be proud and she certainly can’t be here for me, so if you’ve come here to try to-”  
“Easy, I just thought… You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
Hook looked up. He hadn’t meant to go off on her like that, and the look of stunned helplessness on the blonde’s face was enough to break his heart, or what little he had left of it. “No, love, I’m sorry,” Hook walked over to her, and pushed her hair behind her ear. He sighed, “Milah is a… difficult subject. Especially right now. But you are right, she would be proud.” He felt so conflicted. Giving up revenge also would have made Milah proud, so why did he feel such a betrayal of her trust?   
Emma moved slowly, as if he might spook and attack, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. “I know talking about… her… is difficult. But, maybe now is the perfect time. I’m not here to judge, trust me. I may not know your pain in particular, but losing someone? I understand that pain.” Emma paused, pleased to see the bright blue seeping back into the pirate’s eyes, “You’ve been alone for a long time, but you made a choice to be a part of something, and that comes with the benefit—or curse—of people who care about you and want to help you, especially when things are difficult.”  
Emma had never been much of a speechmaker, especially not the inspirational kind, but she seemed to be getting through. “For what it’s worth, Hook,” Emma placed her hand under his chin forcing him to meet her eyes, “I’m proud of you, too.”  
And there it was. He was really falling for this woman. She gave him hope and brought light back into his world. She was more than enough to make him give up on revenge and seek a life of happiness, and maybe even love. But to live this life, to commit to Emma, was to let go of Milah. He knew it would be what Milah wanted, but he had held onto a ghost for three centuries and he wasn’t sure if he could release her.   
He figured that opening up to someone who cared would make a good start. Hook smiled, reaching up to his shoulder and taking Emma’s hand in his. “Come with me lass. We can bring out some rum and swap war stories, and later maybe I’ll let you try your hand at the helm.”  
Without her consent, Emma’s face lit up. Partially because she had found a way to get through to him and partially because getting through involved sailing lessons from a pirate captain, no, the pirate captain, and in Neverland at that. She was like a kid on Christmas morning. It would have been humiliating, but somehow, things were different with him. After all of their bickering and leaving each other behind, they had already managed to help the other to grow. Emma had been able to inspire Hook to want more than revenge and Hook had come back for her, to help her. That was a first for Emma, and he was earning her trust.   
Hook gave a warm chuckle at the gleeful expression on Emma’s face, but knew her well enough not to make a big deal of it. “Alright love, have a seat and I’ll return momentarily with the rum.”  
With that he took off for the galley. Hook couldn’t believe the turn this day had taken. He had gone from the bitter loner, who would betray anyone to benefit himself, to a man who was willing to give up his precious revenge for a chance at being a part of something.   
Are you done trying to kill me?  
Then you can live.  
The words echoed in his head once again, but this time, he heard it in a way it had not been intended. If he was truly done trying to get vengeance and he could co-exist with the crocodile, then maybe he could be the man he wanted to be, a man who was loyal; a man who would continue to make Emma proud. He would have a second chance to really live.


	2. Where To Begin

David looked at his watch for what must have been the tenth time, only to remember again that time in Neverland was different, as his watch still hadn’t moved. He tried to busy himself in his wine glass and the story Regina was telling about… Elves maybe? Some sort of spritely creature and stolen jewels… or was it a wand?  
Snow placed a hand on her husband’s arm and gave him a comforting look. She wasn’t sure if his anxiety had to do with the tension following dinner, or the loss of their grandson, or the day’s events as a whole, but he was fidgety, which he could never hide.  
Snow and Regina laughed, and though he had missed the punch line in its entirety, David smiled and let a light chuckle escape, before looking at his watch again… still in vain.  
“Charming, what’s wrong? You’ve been jittery for a while now. Maybe I can help,” Snow said turning to face her husband, taking his free hand in hers.  
“Emma’s been down there a while. I don’t trust that pirate, especially not around Emma. He… leers at her,” David set down the glass and rubbed the back of his neck, “Remind me why we sent her to check on him?”  
“Because moments ago, Emma was this worried about Hook. Charming, she is going to do what she wants! She is a grown woman, and… She has made it this far on her own. You don’t have to trust Hook, although considering all he is doing for us and our daughter’s fondness for him, I’d try—but you do need to trust her.” Snow wasn’t scolding, but her tone was firm. She didn’t much like the connection Emma and Hook shared either, but that connection can’t be helped. She should know, having tried to avoid it herself.   
“I think I’m going to just make sure that Emma is ok. I’ll be subtle…” he added quickly as his wife was now glaring at him.  
“Oh, no you don’t. You don’t have a subtle bone in your body, Charming. Will it make you feel better if I check in?”  
David nodded, and with a roll of her eyes and a kiss to her husband’s forehead, Snow made her way below deck.  
Regina smiled. “I know I probably have no right to say this, but, you’re lucky, you and Snow. Seeing as we are all in this mess together, I thought I’d… apologize… for separating you. You are clearly meant for each other.”  
David looked up, and could tell the last of that left a bitter taste in her mouth. “If you want my forgiveness, Regina, make things right with Snow. You were like a mother to her, and to this day, she loves you. That apology belongs to her, not me.”  
Regina couldn’t help but smile. After everything she had done, after all of the pain she caused, her stepdaughter still loved her. Maybe she wasn’t so alone after all.  
~~~  
Hook searched the pantry for a bottle of his finest rum. He felt like he was really making progress with Emma. She was so like him in so many ways, so when he heard the boards creak in the entrance, he recognized her impatience and only chuckled.  
“I said I’d be right back, Swan. Although I do admire your enthusiasm.” He turned, a broad grin spread over his lips. But that fell, along with his jovial demeanor, when he realized that it wasn’t Emma standing behind him, but her mother. “Beg your pardon, milady. I thought you were-”  
“Emma, yeah I’d gathered. So I take it she found you and has you in better spirits?” Snow replied, arms crossed over her chest and glancing back and forth between Hook and the bottle of liquor in his hand.   
“Aye, we were going to swap battle stories over a glass.” Hook felt Snow sizing him up, and didn’t much like the feeling. He’d never been good with parents, especially not the protective kind. And Hook had never met more protective parents than Snow White and Prince Charming. He tried not to take it personally; he figured it had to do more with the lost curse years than with him, anyway. But the fact still stood that he was face to face with the warrior princess, who probably wanted him far away from her daughter.  
“Sounds like fun. No chance you have another bottle of that,” Snow said gesturing to the rum in his hand, “I think David could use a glass, calm his nerves a bit.”  
Hook stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. “So… You aren’t going to tell me to stay away from your daughter or threaten me or something to that point?”  
“Nah,” Snow said with a smirk, “Emma’s tough, she can fight for herself.”  
“That’s for bloody certain,” Hook agreed, and they shared a laugh. “Rum, you wanted some rum,” Hook added to fill the silence, handing the princess the bottle in his hand and grabbing another.  
“Thank you, Hook.” Snow was about to leave, but she stopped and turned to face the captain once more. “Hook, Can I ask you something and you give me a straight answer? No quips, no innuendos, no dancing around the subject, just an honest answer.”   
“On my honor as a pirate, your majesty.”  
“Are you in love with my daughter?”  
~~~

“Took you long enough,” Emma said with a grin, “Did you get lost?”  
“No lass, I didn’t get bloody lost! Just, tied up for a tick.” He didn’t want to tell Emma that he had been held up by her mother and even less why she was holding him up.  
“Tied up, huh? But I’ve been here this whole time. And here I thought that was our thing…” Emma giggled.  
“I wish it were, love, but alas, the crocodile, Cora, Tamara… each tied me up at least once. But don’t despair; you are by far my favorite interrogator.”  
“What an honor! Official favorite interrogator of Captain Hook… Has a nice ring to it,” Emma smiled at him, realizing it was one of those flirtatious smiles that she thought she had under lock and key after Graham’s death. It was one thing to let Hook in as a friend, to banter and drink and swap stories, but this flirting had to stop. She shifted a bit in her seat, not knowing what to say next, but before she could decide she heard herself saying, “So… Rum?” Perfect, Emma. Not awkward at all…  
Hook could tell she was rebuilding the walls that he had finally seen coming down since the diner. He figured he wouldn’t push the subject, since it was certain to aid in the reconstruction. “Aye, rum,” he said, beaming at her. Hook grabbed two glasses and set one in front of Emma and one in front of himself as he took a seat beside her. “Here you go, lass,” he said, as he poured the amber liquid into both glasses.  
“Thanks,” Emma replied, before bringing the glass to her lips and gratefully taking a generous swig. She watched as Hook did the same, choosing to focus on the warming sensation flooding her body, rather than the obvious disappointment that was written all over the pirate’s face. She knew closing him out was wrong, but fear always seemed to stand in the way of her better judgment. With another sip and a deep breath, Emma decided to try and restart their conversation. “So, what are the best and worst parts of Neverland?”  
It wasn’t the personal heart-to-heart he’d been hoping for, but it was a start. And this was certainly better than Emma running out on him, yet again. Hook knew that she was just scared of getting hurt, and that he had the rest of this adventure to earn the entirety of the Savior’s trust, and eventually, maybe she would even let down those walls for good.   
He set down his glass and leaned back in his seat, never taking his brilliant blue eyes off the blonde before him, “Ah, so you want to know about Neverland,” he said with a smile and an arch of his brow, “Well, let’s see… Where to begin?”


	3. Coming Together

Emma woke with a start.   
The nightmares were getting worse every time she tried to sleep. It had started with memories of almost losing Henry when Regina tried to poison her morphing with seeing him slip through the portal. But now, they were darker. A shadow seeping into her son and taking over his body, Henry smiling with hollow eyes as he ordered them all to be executed in a voice like a void…  
Emma wiped the cold sweat from her brow and pulled her sweater on before leaving her cabin. It was still dark, and everyone else was fast asleep. She stepped out on deck and the fresh ocean air allowed her to breathe again. Something about the ocean had always been calming to her. She watched the stars as she let the salty mist wash over her. Her heart was beginning to regulate, matching the pace of the waves.  
He hadn’t seen her come above deck, but when he looked up, there she was, golden hair flowing around her, shining in the starlight. She looked ethereal. Hook hesitated to make his presence known; to disturb her in this moment would be a crime, but something had woken her and he knew that being alone never worked for him.  
“Nightmares, love?”  
Emma jumped. She hadn’t known she had company, not that it was unwelcome.  
“Yeah. After four failed attempts at sleep I thought I’d come out here for some fresh air.”  
Hook nodded, a sympathetic smile gracing his lips. “I used to do the same, after Milah’s death. Sometimes it felt like weeks would pass me by without a night’s sleep, but I could always find rest and comfort here.”  
“I just want him back,” Emma said, never taking her eyes from the ocean.  
Hook hesitated for a moment, remembering how he would comfort Milah when the pain of leaving Bae became too much. But that was lifetimes ago, and he wasn’t sure comfort would even be welcome; but as the first tear slid down the broken savior’s cheek, he let instinct take over.   
Hook took off his coat and draped it over Emma’s shoulders, and wrapped his hooked arm around her, using his good hand to wipe away her tears. To Hook’s great surprise, Emma turned into him and rested her head to his chest. He pulled her closer to him. “I know lass. We will find him, I promise you. On my life, we will find your son.”  
And then they stood there in silence. And Emma just let Hook hold her, let him be strong for her. And somehow, Emma wasn’t so afraid. She took comfort in his words, and she took comfort in him.  
~~~  
“You won’t get away with this!” Henry snapped, pulling as hard as he could against Greg’s tight grip. “My family will come for me. You’ll see! Let me go, and maybe you won’t have any trouble.”  
Tamara laughed, “So brave. You definitely got that from your mother.”  
Greg smiled, pleased to hear his girlfriend making a jab at her ex, even if the relationship had been a fake. “Look, kid, we used the last bean to get here. Your family are all in Storybrooke, and you won’t be seeing them again.”  
“Then you don’t know anything about my family! They have magic too. And they will always find me!” And with that, Henry clamped his teeth down around Greg’s hand, causing him to let go. With his arm now free, Henry took off at full speed into the woods.  
“Fuck! The little brat bit me!” Greg said, shaking his hand, trying to dull the pain. “Little shit.”   
“God damn it, Greg! He’s getting away!” Tamara shouted at her counterpart.   
“Don’t worry, we got him here,” Greg snapped, trying not to be insulted by the look of disgust on Tamara’s face and her utter lack of sympathy. “The lost ones will find him if we don’t!” he said as loudly as he could, making sure Henry would hear.  
“Pan isn’t going to like this.”  
“Let’s just go get the kid. Maybe he won’t ever have to know.”  
Tamara rolled her eyes before trekking into the woods after the boy. Greg followed, still nursing both the bite on his hand and the shot to his pride.  
~~~  
Hook had laid anchor as soon as the main island was in sight. He wanted to be close enough to observe, and far enough to remain out of sight. This was something he had learned to excel at in his three centuries of life. Once he was happy with the order of his ship, he gathered his makeshift crew on the main deck to discuss going on land.  
“Once on shore, we ought to split up. There are three main paths on the island,” he said, tapping the locations on the map with his hook. “You have to stay off of the path; trust me, your survival depends on it. We will make our first venture this afternoon. Follow beside the path, do not be seen, meet back at the start. Simple enough?”  
They all nodded, save for Mr. Gold, who barely seemed to be listening. Hook was about to call him out, but Emma caught his eye and gently encouraged him onward.   
Hook let out a sigh. “Good. Now let’s discuss groups.”  
“I think it would be best, since the numbers work to our advantage, to pair one of us with magic with one of us better trained in combat,” Regina pointed out.   
“I agree,” David chimed in, exchanging a reluctant glance with his wife. But Snow nodded, and the prince continued, “I’ll pair up with Emma, take the outer path. Regina, why don’t you and Snow take the path through the hills, and Hook can pair with…oh.”  
Emma had forgotten that all of these people knew how to strategize. They had all been through battles. It was both a comfort and a point of insecurity. But while she didn’t have knowledge about what weapons paired well with what terrain, she knew personalities and how to balance them. Seventeen years in the foster system will teach you that.  
“I know I’m new, but that’s not going to work. Hook and Gold have their past, mom and Regina have theirs… Actually, come to think of it, we all have reasons not to trust each other. We have to be able to at least try to trust the person we partner with.”  
“Ok… Emma, what do you think we should do?” David asked, pride all but bursting from his entire being as he watched his daughter learning how to navigate these difficult situations.  
Emma walked over and traced the paths on the map. “Well, I agree we should break into groups with both magic and weaponry. And dad, I think you are right about mom going through the hills. Archery would be most useful there. Gold, why don’t you accompany her; you have the oldest magic and it might be needed. Dad, you and Regina should take the path around the island. You would be most likely to be in hand to hand combat, and your sword skills mixed with Regina’s experience will come in handy. Leaving Hook and me to take the central path. My magic is still new, and Hook has the most combat experience and knowledge of this world.”   
They were all staring at her, clearly impressed with her rapid grasp of the ways of war.  
“I couldn’t agree more, lass. Brilliantly done,” Hook said with a grin. “Any disagreement? No? Excellent. Let’s move on to the dangers of the land itself.”  
By the time Hook had finished going over the long list of plants not to touch, sounds of animals that will eat you, plants that were animals that would eat you… Emma was even more grateful to be partnered with the expert.   
They were packing supplies into three slender rowboats, when Emma felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.  
“That was incredible, what you did back there. I’m so proud of you, honey.” Snow pulled her daughter into a tight hug.  
“Thanks. It was mostly logic,” Emma responded, shrugging it off. But deep down, her mother’s pride meant everything to her.  
“No, it’s genetics. You are a leader, Emma. What you did was bring together a group of people who could have easily fallen into arguments and chaos and wasted time. You resolved a disagreement before it erupted.”  
“It was quite impressive,” Regina said, making her presence known.  
“Well, thanks. I should help Hook finish with the supplies,” and with that Emma walked over to her boat and tried to read the continued interaction between her mother and Regina. But following became difficult, as it seemed emotions flashed between them like lightning, changing from one to another. Emma tried to be less obvious as Hook approached, but it was no use.  
He turned to see what she had been watching just in time to catch the two dark haired women smile and embrace. “What was all that?”  
“No clue. But it seemed good.” Emma shrugged. Maybe their family was starting to come together after all. “Henry would be so happy.”  
“He will be, love. And bloody proud of his mother, I should think.”  
Emma simply smiled in return. “Is this the last of it?” she asked, gesturing to the satchel Hook had just loaded.  
“Aye,” he responded, before turning to address the others. “Is everyone accounted for? Alright, let’s all say our goodbyes and make for land, shall we? The sooner we start, the sooner we find Henry.”   
Hook watched as Snow and Charming kissed and embraced, whispering affections to each other. Emma hugged her parents, who seemed to be giving words of encouragement and warnings to be cautious. Regina and Rumple exchanged wishes of good luck, and a handshake. Then Regina walked over to the Charmings, where she was surprised to be greeted by Emma who pulled her into a hug followed by a comedic comment of some sort. Snow wrapped her arms around her formerly estranged stepmother, and Hook thought he even saw a hint of a tear in the princess’ eye. When they were done, Emma walked with her mother over to Rumple who stood beside his boat, clearly uncomfortable with their approach. He seemed to give Emma some advice on magic, extending a hand that Emma took, but she ended up pulling him into an uncomfortable hug. Then she made her way back to her boat, and to Hook, who was grateful that the family farewells were finally at a close.  
“Right, now everyone remember: Stay off the paths, don’t be seen, only use the flares in an absolute emergency, and think quick on your feet and we should all make it out of this unharmed.” Hook locked eyes with each member of the group in turn, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. “Meet back at sundown. And down we go!”  
They lowered the boats into the water and made their way towards the island.


End file.
